


My Love and My Heart

by BlueStar1937



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Overprotective Len, Sweet Len, adorable Barry, coldflash - Freeform, protective Len, snippets of their life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar1937/pseuds/BlueStar1937
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets in the life and love of Barry and Len.<br/>A hero and a villain, what would people say? Who cares when you got the love of your life in your arms smiling at you brighter than the sun. They will stick together throughout whatever life, and their friends and family, will throw at them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yersifanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yersifanel/gifts), [areyoucoldflash (hellosterek)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosterek/gifts).



> Hello! This is for all those amazing people out there. The artists, the writers, and the supporters. You are all amazing and I am so happy to sail on this ship with you all.  
> Please enjoy this story!

         The early morning light shined through the partially opened curtains spilling over the two occupations of the bed. Len stirred awake when one particular annoying beam of light hit him in the face. Growling he moved to get away from it but stilled when his bed partner started to stir and only relaxed when it looked like the other was not going to wake up.

  
         His features softened with love and happiness as he admired his lover. Barry laid with his face turned toward Len with sleep rumpled hair, face relaxed and looking peaceful in slumber. He laid on his belly with arms hugging his pillow and every so often he would murmur nonsense in his sleep as he dreamed. His lips were slightly parted and a lovely shade of pink that always tempted Len to kiss Barry senseless every time they curved into one of Barry’s blinding smiles.

  
         Len had to fight the urge to reach over and cover Barry in gentle kisses until he awoke. He didn’t though because he knew how much Barry needed to sleep. The last two weeks had been packed full of work and running around for not just the Flash but CSI Barry Allen as well. Central City had a sharp increase in crimes happening all over the city since some idiot decided to break out all the prisoners at Iron Heights.

  
         Len and the other Rogues had pitched in to help stop and round up the chaos causing prisoners along with several people who tried to take advantage of the sudden mayhem.

  
         Turned out the person responsible for everything did it to distract the CCP and the Flash so that she could sneak into Mercury labs to steal equipment to do something she probably thought was very evil and very super villainy.

  
          What she was going to do with the equipment was never found out and the missing equipment was found spread out in different warehouses and never even used. Why you ask? Because after she robbed Mercury labs and taking everything to her different warehouses she she had tracked down the Flash to rub in the hero’s face that she had defeated him and that she was going to free Captain Cold from whatever mind control the Flash had him under.

  
        She was under the illusion that Barry had brain washed or was controlling Cold into doing good deeds. She exclaimed, loudly from the top of a high building with a freaking mega phone, that Captain Cold and her were madly in love and the the true villain was the Flash and the regular citizens of Central City.

  
       The idiot planned on trying to wipe out everyone but the criminals in Central City and then move onto other cities to do the same thing. Everyone was still trying to figure out how she had planned to do that with what she stole. Which were all machines used to print 3D models and a bunch of prototypes for prosthetics that would be able to move and act more like the missing limbs they replaced. Whatever she planned to do with all of it will only be known by her. The only part that was clear was her plan to have her _darling and beloved_  Captain Cold next to her.

  
       Len considered her to be insane, an idiot, and illusional.

  
        Though he admitted that creating a distraction was clever; he was more annoyed and ready to freeze her into an ice sculpture for interrupting time with his boyfriend. Len had barely seen Barry in the last two weeks and he needed sometime to spend with Barry. Alone. With no interruptions from either one of Barry’s jobs and no meddling sisters. Yes, he was talking about Iris and Lisa, who kept trying to plan Barry and his wedding. They were not even engaged! Yet.

  
        Also did he say the supposed villain was an idiot? Because who wants a whole city full of nothing but criminals? That would be just a disaster waiting to happen.  
And did she really think that he would allow himself to be brain washed or controlled? And that he was secretly in love with her? That would never happen because, one: he was madly in love with one scarlet speedster named Barry Allen and two: that man was his soulmate and love of his life.

  
       Yes. He just listed Barry as two reasons he would never be in love with anyone else and referred to him as his soulmate. Sue him he was a romantic at heart.

  
       Back to the villain loudly proclaiming her obsession for one Captain Cold and her stupid plan to have criminals be the only occupations of Central City and slowly the world. The Flash quickly captured her and threw her into the newly repaired Iron Heights. Last Len heard she was diagnosed with a severe mental issue and they had found out that she had killed a bunch of people. She had their bodies throughout her house set up like dolls. She called them her friends and family. She had quickly been moved to a higher security facility where she hopefully remained for the rest of her life.

  
       Len shuddered at what might have happened if she had got her hands on him. Fortunately it never happened and never would happen.

  
       It took a couple more days after capturing her for the crime rate to rapidly decrease back to how it was before.

  
      Everyone was exhausted but not as exhausted as poor Barry. Barry had collapsed fully clothed, shoes and all, onto his and Len’s bed.  
Len brought him food and water and forced him to eat and drink. Barry followed his orders but not without nodding off several times. Finally after he ate and drank enough to satisfy a overprotective Len; Len allowed Barry to go to sleep.

  
       Now here they lay with rays of golden sunlight shining into their room. Carefully extracting himself from the bed without waking Barry. Len quietly made his way across the room to close the curtains all the way so they could get a couple more hours of sleep. He knew Barry’s stomach would wake them a little later to demand food but for now they could sleep a little extra.

  
       Quickly and carefully Len climbed back into bed before Barry subconsciously noticed Len was gone and woke up searching for him. Barry didn’t sleep very well or at all without Len laying next to him in bed. Len would tease him more about it if Len didn’t have the same problem.

  
      After Barry started to stay the night at Len’s apartment more often; Len started to struggle with sleeping. He quickly had gotten used to Barry’s presence laying next to him or them being wrapped around each other. It felt so natural to be around Barry; that when they were separated it felt wrong and that a part of themselves was missing.

  
       It took them a long and difficult time to reach the point they were at but they would not have it anyway else.

  
       Len and the Rogues were now considered heroes by Central City and Barry would always grin at him and tell him that he always knew there was good in him. Len would just smirk and distract him with kisses and cuddling among other things. But deep in his heart, Len knew he was not a good man. He was selfish and possessive and would not hesitate to hurt or kill anyone who hurt those he loved. But it was okay. Barry knew about that and though he was not entirely approving; he accepted him, faults and all.

  
       Back in bed, Len wrapped his arms around Barry and pulled him into a protective and loving hold. Barry smiled sleepily and snuggled closer to Len with his nose brushing Len’s shoulder in response. Len smiled and followed his lover back into the realm of dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have a beta for this chapter so I apologize for any mistakes. Tell me if there are any problems and I will fix them ^_^  
> Please enjoy!

It was dark in the apartment except for the small lamp on the little table at the end of the couch and the light coming from the television screen where the ending scene of the movie they had been watching was playing.

Len noted that the light from the lamp was dim like it was about to go out. ‘I will have to see if we have any spare bulbs to replace it with tomorrow.’

Len was laying on his back on the couch with just the right amount of pillows positioned so that he wouldn’t end up with a crick in his neck or a bad back from laying there so long. 

Barry was laying on top of him with his head resting right over Len’s heart. The combination of the movie, semi-darkness, Len running his hands gently through his hair and up and down his back, and the calming beating of Len’s heart; had lulled him right to sleep. 

Len couldn’t even tell you what movie they had been watching. He was to absorbed in enjoying some time with Barry without interruptions. No villains seeking revenge for something probably stupid like some bastard who stole their parking spot in the supermarket parking lot. Yes. One villain did start a mini war within Central City over just that cause. Villains nowadays had no class. 

Like the villains who would try to rob someplace and fail horribly because did villains now a days even have brains? Honestly, most of the villains now a days did not even take time to plan heists. They would just come rushing in thinking that their hired muscle and guns or their new found abilities would make them infallible. They were always in for a rude awaking. Team Flash, and sometimes the Rogues, would always prove to them that they were not unbeatable.

Not that the two teams themselves ever thought themselves flawless. Both the Flash team and the Rogues knew they could be defeated and that they had flaws. The only reason they all did so well was because they trained and practiced. They found out what were their strengths and weakness and used each one to their advantage.

It also helped that both teams communicated and sorted out past and present issues with not just members of their own group but with the opposing group as well. It took a long time and a lot of yelling and minor property damages for everyone to sort out their problems. Now they were a well oiled machine of crime fighters. A bunch of criminals turing over a new leaf, well almost, and working with the heroes. And if the Rogues once and awhile pocketed some valuables or a wallet from the criminals they stopped. Who was to know?

Okay. Barry knew and always gave Len and the others a disappointed look and a little shake of his head. No matter how quick they were, Barry was always faster at catching them in the act. But he never stopped them unless it was something dangerous.

Like that time Hartley tried to sneak off with the villain-of-the-week’s death ray. It should be noted that Cisco was helping him that time as well. 

They tried to defend themselves in saying that they wanted to figure out how it worked so if something similar happened they were able to stop it. 

Barry lectured them both on how their reasons were good but their actions were bad. That next time just tell everyone or else someone may get the wrong idea. With Barry throwing in uselessly that stealing was wrong. Len would think Barry would know it was useless to try to completely stop thieves from being themselves. They may no longer steal from the good guys but that didn’t mean they stopped their wandering hands from valuables. It just meant they stole from the villains and stole stuff needed to save the day.

Len later lectured Hartley and Cisco on what they did wrong. He had them show him their plans for stealing the death ray and went over with them what and why certain pars of it went wrong.

Barry made him sleep on the couch for a week for teaching them how to be better criminals and encouraging them.

Len quickly snapped out of his thoughts as his boyfriend shifted a little in his sleep. 

“Len…love you.” Barry smiled softly and mumbled in his sleep after he snuggled closer to Len.

Len let out the breath he was holding, frightened he woke up his lover. He leaned closer and kissed Barry’s forehead and whispered, “I love you as well Barry.” 

With a smile, Len reached to grab the remote that was on the ground and switched off the T.V.   
Len then carefully maneuvered himself and Barry in a way only born from experience so that he could slip out from under Barry without waking him. Then he proceeded to gently lift his lover into his arms and carry him to their bedroom.

Once he had placed Barry on the bed and covered him with the blankets (Barry always got so cold at night) and made sure Barry was still asleep. He went to change into his pjs which had snowflakes and little cute penguins on them. Barry had gifted them to him on his birthday last year. It was meant as a joke gift but Len loved them and they were so soft and comfortable. Barry always teased him when he saw him wearing them but Len caught Barry red handed one evening.

Len had been out on business and finished earlier than he had expected. He decided to surprise Barry but both ended up surprised. He walked in on Barry not only wearing the pjs but one of his favorite sweaters. Barry blushed and stuttered that the pjs were so comfortable and that the sweater smelt like Len. 

All Len could do was stand there and stare at his adorable and blushing boyfriend. The only thing running through his head was, ‘God. How the hell did I get so lucky?’ Then proceed to show just how much he appreciated Barry wearing his clothing.

Len chuckled at the memory. After getting ready for bed he slipped in next to Barry as quietly as he could so not to disturb his rest. Barry mumbled and rolled over to curl into Len’s side with his head resting under his chin.

Len smiled and wrapped his arms protectively around him and whispered softly, “Good night, love.” And followed his beloved into sweet dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ^_^


End file.
